


How Chris Keller Makes His Own Entertainment

by ozsaur



Category: Oz (HBO series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that's entertainment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Chris Keller Makes His Own Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hardtime100 - That's Entertainment Challenge.

"Bored."

Toby gritted his teeth and leaned his forehead against the cool plexiglass wall.

"Bored."

"Shut up."

"Bored."

"Shut. Up."

Toby turned and glared at Chris reclining on the lower bunk. Chris smirked, unrepentant. He turned back to the wall and stared longingly at the empty quad. The overhead lights buzzed, a guards shoes clicked as he made his rounds, a toilet flushed. Blessed silence reigned in the pod. For all of two seconds.

"Bored."

Palms flat again the wall, Toby knocked his forehead against the plexiglass.

"Bored."

"Shut. UP!!!"

"Bored."

"ARGHHHH!!!"

Chris watched in fascination as Toby spent the next five minutes taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He waited until the vein in Toby's forehead had stopped throbbing.

"Bored."


End file.
